Ticklish
by Hanikamiya Mitsukai
Summary: MelloxNear I can't come up with a summary right now cuz my brain hurts so please just read it DISCONTINUED


Ticklish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note nor will I ever.

Mello Near Yaoi fic Authored by Hanikamiya Mitsukai

1:07 AM on July 17, 2008

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Near infuriated Mello, he didn't even have to try, he just did and that just made Mello angrier. Mello was hell bent on finding Near's weakness, he knew he had one, even L had a weakness (sweets)! Mello had been plotting this for a long time, trying various schemes and his investigation was fruitless so far. He'd tried breaking his toys, calling all sorts of names, taunting him about his parents who never wanted him, everything he could think of and now he had one idea left. Mello would make Near show some sort of emotion, he would force him to change his god damned emotionless expression.

Mello silently walked into the playroom that Near occupied at all times and locked the door behind himself. At the sound of the lock Near turned to face Mello, this had been happening every day for a month, Mello would come in lock the door and try something crazy that Near would cry himself to sleep about that night and maybe for the rest of the week.

"Good evening Mello." Near monotoned turning back to his pile of dice. Mello smirked but his face still held uncertainty about this idea.

"Near." Mello grit out trying not to sound too threatening.

Near tried to figure out what kind of torture he'd have to endure today, he just hoped it didn't involve his parents, that was a rather painful subject yet though never admit it. Near reached one hand up to put a dice on the top of the pyramid he was building from his normal sitting position and suddenly found two hands on his sides.

"Mello I would like to know what-" Near held his breath, Mello was tickling him!

"Are you ticklish?" Mello breathed sinisterly in Near's ear making Near involuntarily shiver, he wasn't used to anyone being this close, not even Mello touched him normally.

Near's face was starting to change colors from holding his breath, Mello frowned, this wasn't working but Near started to make noises like he might be choking. Mello decided the choking sounds might be enough and was going to stop but then the heard it, Near was laughing.

"M-Mello, ahahaha! Stop!" Near laughed. Mello was awestruck, he'd known Near for almost his whole life and had never once seen him show any emotions let alone the unrestrained laughter he was hearing now. Mello flipped Near over onto his back and continued to tickle him, he wanted to know what kind of expression Near was wearing when he laughed, he was smiling with his mouth open laughing just like any normal kid might be when being tickled but somehow it was completely different.

'He's kind of… cute,' Mello thought silently and then closed his eyes and shook his head, backing away from Near, 'no he's not! Get a hold of yourself Mello!'

Near sat up panting from laughing so much and still smiling, a side effect of the tickling.

"What was that about Mello?" Near said between intakes of much needed oxygen. Mello was backed up away from Near with his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead on his knees.

"Mello?" Near asked crawling forward curiously after regaining his composure.

No response.

"Mello?" Near asked again reaching out a hand. Near jumped when Mello grasped his hand firmly without even looking up.

"Mello, what is going on?" Near pressed, Mello had been acting strange recently and Near was curious as to why. Their rivalry had always been one-sided, Near personally wanted to be Mello's friend and actually liked the hotheaded blonde chocoholic.

"Near…" Mello whispered quietly as he slowly relaxed his legs ending up with Near kneeling sitting on his legs in between Mello's legs with his hand in Mello's. Near was cautious of Mello's other hand, he couldn't see Mello's eyes so he had no idea if Mello was going to hurt him or… what other options were there?

"you should try to smile more often." Mello said softly before pulling Near closer by the hand and gently touching his lips to Near's. Near's eyes went wide, Mello was kissing him!

Mello pressed slightly harder into the kiss to try to get Near to respond, Mello was every bit as confused as Near but it all felt so right to him so he kept kissing him. Near slowly closed his eyes and cautiously pressed his lips against Mello's.

Near blushed bright red and pulled away suddenly, "M-Mello?"

"Mmm…?"Mello made a noncommittal noise and licked his lips. He could still feel the gentle warmth from Near's lips on his own and he could taste the faint flavor that was Near on his own lips.

"Wh-What…?" Near couldn't think straight, let alone put together a coherent sentence.

"Near," Mello smiled affectionately and put his hand on the back of Nears neck tangling his slender fingers in the soft white locks, "I think I like you."

"M-Mello?!" Near was so confused, wasn't this the same boy who'd beat him up for as long as he could remember and always told him how much he hated him? Wasn't this the same Mello from yesterday?

Mello pulled Near closer using the hand that was still buried in his snowy hair. Their lips met again, this time Near tried to struggle purely out of confusion. Mello held him tightly wrapping both arms around his tiny frame. Near began to weakly beat his fists against Mello's chest as Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and threatened to fall. Soon enough though, Near gave in and kissed him back with his hands on Mello's chest for support instead of to push him away. A few seconds after Near started to kiss Mello back again he felt a prodding tongue at the seam of his lips. Near shyly complied to Mello's silent demand. Mello ran his tongue over Nears teeth and gums before seeking out Nears own muscle to engage him in the kiss as well. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's back and pulled himself closer to Mello, pressing their chests together. After a few minutes they separated for air a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. Near blushed when it broke and dribbled down his chin and wiped it off with his over sized sleeve. Mello smirked.

"Near, you're so cute." Mello mumbled pulling Near close to him again and pressing his open mouth to Near's neck and gently nipping and licking at the pale flesh.

"ngh, Mello!" Near cried clinging to Mello's back

"Did I hurt you?" Mello asked pulling back and inspecting Nears slightly reddened neck.

"N-No, I-I…" Near started before shaking his head and continuing in his monotone, "I have sensitive skin, you should know that."

"Near, don't." Mello growled glaring at Near who grit his teeth and then took on the expression of a kicked puppy.

"I'm Sorry." Near apologized then hugged Mello again. Mello smiled.

"Damn, I can't even stay mad at you anymore." Mello smiled and buried his face in Near's hair

"No more hitting?" Near asked hopefully while snuggling into his ex-one-sided-rivals chest.

"I don't think I could hit you anymore even if I wanted to." Mello replied honestly. He knew he couldn't, guilt would eat him from the inside out.

"Mello…" Near smiled, saying his name just because he was there, "Mello, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up, ok?"

Mello chuckled at Near's childish nature, he really was still a child even though he was thirteen already. Mello suddenly felt like he'd swallowed a lead brick. He was almost fifteen. Mello held Near tighter against his chest.

"Mello?" Near asked looking up at Mello's face.

"It's nothing." Mello said pecking Near on the lips. Near looked at him skeptically.

"If you say so…" Near said resting his head against Mello's chest and listening to his heartbeat contently.

"I say so." Mello grinned hiding his worry away for when that time came.

"I'm sleepy." Near said closing his eyes and snuggling into Mello's chest.

"It's only eight Near." Mello said chuckling lightly at the boy in his arms.

"I'm tired." Near insisted, "I'm going to bed."

"Here?" Mello asked smiling down at him fondly.

"Mmm." Near made a noncommittal noise but made no move to get up. Mello ruffled his hair teasingly. Near didn't respond. Mello furrowed his brow and looked down at Near's face.

"You fell asleep already?" Mello asked gently shaking the sleeping boy. Mello shook his head and picked him up bridal style, "Could have at least waited 'til you got to your room."

Mello smiled faintly and made his way to Near's room, he was about to nudge the door open with his foot when he heard a floorboard squeak loudly behind him. Mello's head whipped around, his golden locks whipping his face.

"Mello…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know I still suck at writing and, I apologize if I offend anyone with this or if it sucks really really bad. You can flame, I'll accept both flames and reviews with open arms.

Oh and now it's 10:43 PM on Sunday, November 23, 2008


End file.
